


Making the (Right) Move

by thatmavin



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cybersex, Eventual Smut, House Hunting, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Skype, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:09:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmavin/pseuds/thatmavin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pro: Gavin and Michael decide to move in together.<br/>Con: Gavin can't be there to actually help look at the houses, because he suddenly has to be away for a month, work related reasons. </p><p>Pro/Con: Michael has to send Gavin pictures and videos of all the houses, and it's annoying. But, at least Gavin can give some input, help make the final decision. </p><p>Pro: Internet is a beautiful thing, because they can Skype everyday and not have to miss each other as much.<br/>Con: Certain things end up being said/done over Skype that might make their friendship awkward when Gavin returns. </p><p>Pro: Absence makes the heart grow fonder. </p><p>----</p><p>AKA: Michael and Gavin want to move in together, but Gavin can't be there (in person) to look at houses with Michael. After they settle on a house, Michael moves in and has to live in the house for a month or so without Gavin. They whine to each (mostly Michael whining) over Skype about how much they miss each other. Things are said, things happen. Then, Gavin comes home and they have another decision to make: were they just missing each other because being apart from your best friend sucks, or was it something more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yes, Thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello!
> 
> Wow, wow, wow, wow...I am getting worse and worse at writing summaries. What's happened to me??
> 
> Anyway, so hi! Just dropping this little mavin fic here. As you all know, I'm terrible at finishing things, so you may run away now *holds door open for you all, quite a few of you scuttle away as you well should, closes door when those are done leaving* well, for those of you who are staying, thanks for the love and support. You all are very lovely. 
> 
> That's all, mavin ahoy!
> 
> And as Always,  
> Thanks for Reading!  
> ~ThatMavin
> 
> PS: There will be smut later on, most likely over Skype...I don't think I'll write smut for when Gavin returns...if I do, I'll warn you all in the notes. Also as always, I'm terrible at writing smut so all of it will be horrible xD
> 
> Ok, bye.

**yesThanks** : hey boi

**M06ar** : gav, stop changing your skype name, it’s fucking me up. 

**yesThanks** : i like this one better, it’s polite and stuff

**M06ar** : k, whatever.

**yesThanks** : how’s the house?? is it everything the pictures promised it would be?

**M06ar** : see, here’s the thing. we’re buying a house together...

**yesThanks** : yeah, and?

**M06ar** : and, we’re going to live in this house together

**yesThanks** : yup, still following, continue

**M06ar** : but YOU’VE NEVER FUCKING SEEN THE HOUSE IN PERSON, WHAT IF I’M SENDING YOU PICTURES OF THE HOUSE, BUT THEY AREN’T REALLY THE HOUSE, AND WHEN YOU GET HERE, THE HOUSE IS A PILE OF SHIT AND I WAS JUST FUCKING WITH YOU

**yesThanks** : then i’d call you a prick, and we’d live in our piece of shit house together and cry ourselves to sleep while we choke on mold and asbestos. you got anymore questions?

**M06ar** : yeah, i do

**yesThanks** : go on, then

**M06ar** : why isn’t my best friend here to warm our house with me?

**yesThanks** : do what?

**M06ar** : you know, when you move into a house, and you have a ‘house warming’ 

**yesThanks** : oh, right. well, i can’t do that with you because i’m in London. 

**M06ar** : i knowwwww...but, why?

**yesThanks** : you know why, silly

**M06ar** : because you’re an asshole who puts their amazing awesome incredible opportunities before their best bud and their new house ;p

**yesThanks** : oh god, i know, i’m so horrible xD

**M06ar** : i know, stop being so fucking talented. it’s disgusting. 

**yesThanks** : hey, boi?

**M06ar** : yeah?

**yesThanks** : i’ve gotta go, my ride is here

**M06ar** : i haven’t even rubbed in how awesome the house is, yet :/

**yesThanks** : i’ve got the photos you sent :) don’t worry, it’s brilliant, i’m sure!

**M06ar** : k...

**yesThanks** : i’m serious, Michael...don’t be upset. i’ve really got to go, otherwise i wouldn’t leave. but, hey! we can get on video chat later. 

**M06ar** : k.

**yesThanks** : you’re making me sigh, boi. but, oh well. gotta go. *pats your head* ttyl

**M06ar** : yeah, bye.

**_yesThanks_** is offline 

 

~*~

Michael stared at his laptop screen for a few moments, before turning to look at the quiet empty house. There was no other sound, besides the fire alarm beeping every so often because it needed new batteries. The redhead sighs, thinking that he really shouldn’t be this lonely. 

He _knew_ that Gavin was going to be gone for the first month or so of the summer, working a big job, doing slow motion filming for an upcoming blockbuster movie. 

The older male was also aware, that he and Gavin were going to be buying a house together. Everyone in the office teased them, referring to their future home as the: Team Nice Dynamite ‘Love Shack’. Though, Gavin and Michael didn’t care, they were just excited to be given the opportunity to live with each other. 

It’d be like a sleepover every night with your best friend, a constant party, and more realistically...a constant pain in the ass. But, entirely worth it. 

Anyway, Michael and Gavin had started house hunting together, at the beginning of May. And, just as they’d started the search, Gavin got word that the filming schedule for the movie had changed, and they needed him there _ASAP_ , or...they could just find someone else. 

Gavin left for London with a heavy heart, promising Michael that he could still help him choose a house. Just to send him a Facetime or Skype call, and lots of pictures, and they could stay in touch about the houses. 

This was harder than they thought it would be. Gavin wanted to see every nook and cranny of the houses (reasonably), and Michael didn’t have the patience to hold his camera up to every inch of the home, or take a picture of every single thing. There was lots of screaming from both ends of the video calls, lots of capitalized words while texting.

However, by the end of May, they’d narrowed their choices down to two houses. Both pretty close to the office, both with three bedrooms, three baths, to accommodate a guest room. One house had a better kitchen, the other had a pool. One house had a finished basement, the other had an awesome deck to barbecue on or entertain on during parties. 

After much deliberation, they agreed that the house with the pool would be best. That one had the awesome deck as well. So, that house would be guaranteed to be fun. They didn’t need the fancy kitchen, it’s not like they were master chefs, and they didn’t need to the finished basement. They could have a cool man-cave above ground. 

Michael had to send Gavin documents to be signed, so the actual purchasing of the house was a super long process, well..longer than it would’ve been if Gavin were there. 

Moving in was less fun as well. Ray helped Michael move in the things from his apartment, Geoff helped Michael move in Gavin’s things from the Ramsey house where Gavin had been staying. The house wasn’t as empty as before, but it still was lonely without Gavin. Michael was happy to be in the new home, but there wasn’t anyone to dance around the big empty house with. Michael spent the first night in the house alone and in silence. 

Ray stayed over on the second night of Michael being in the new house. They played video games, Skyped with Gavin. Michael drank, Ray didn’t. Michael began crying to Gavin about how much he missed him, Gavin could only put his hand up to the camera, and let Michael do the same so they could pretend to high five. Michael requested that Gavin did this several times in a row, until he drunkenly demanded Gavin to ‘not put his fucking hand down’. Gavin chuckled, and kept his hand up until his arm hurt, and he let it come down. Michael whined about betrayal and sobbed on the floor until he fell asleep. Ray told Gavin he’d take care of Michael, then ended the call. 

And now, Michael has been in the new house for two weeks. He has gotten quite comfortable here, but he still misses Gavin and Skypes him every day. 

Gavin will be back in two weeks, and then they can enjoy their new house together finally. 

**_Finally_**. 

 


	2. 13 Days (Until Gavin Comes Home)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Since you’re making me.”
> 
> “Am I?”
> 
> “Are you what?” Michael asks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello!
> 
> I missed this story, soooo much! Sorry I haven't updated in a while!  
> Annnnd, I don't have much else to say. Just two things :)
> 
> There's no NSFW in this chapter, though Michael does put on a webcam show for Gavin....not that kind of show, shush. You'll see what I mean. <3
> 
> Lastly, sorry for the random change in format (the indented paragraphs).  
> My computer broke and I'm using a different writing program on a different computer. So, when I transfer the writing over from the document, it keeps in indents in for some reason.  
> I don't feel like going to each one and trying to line the paragraphs up the way they used to be. I hope you all aren't too bothered by the change! 
> 
> Ok, that's it. Go read, :)
> 
> And as Always,  
> Thanks for Reading!  
> ~ThatMavin

**13 Days Left**

            Michael woke up with before his alarm clock, and couldn't fall back asleep, which was annoying. But, he managed. He scooted out of his bed, and headed straight to the bathroom. And, afterwards, instead of doing his normal routine of going back into his bedroom to get ready for work, or down to the kitchen to eat, Michael crossed the hall and went into the bedroom that was to be Gavin’s, when the Brit returned.

            Geoff and Ray had helped Michael move Gavin’s things in here, but…it felt funny. It didn’t feel like Gavin’s room. It didn’t feel like somewhere that Gavin would dwell, it didn’t feel like a place that had Gavin’s spirit in it, like his room at Geoff’s house did. The room just felt like a guest room that just happened to have Gavin’s crap piled in the corner…that could’ve been worded a bit better. But, the point has been made. This was _Gavin’s room_ , but…at the same time it wasn’t.

            The bed wasn’t made, but, this _was_ that mattress that Gavin had been sleeping on in Geoff’s house. So, when Michael flopped onto it, he was suddenly surrounded by Gavin’s scent. And, that shouldn’t have been as comforting as it was. Smelling your best friend shouldn’t settle something in your chest. It _really_ shouldn’t.

            Michael tried to ignore the fact that he felt calmer here. So, he thought about something else. He thought about the things he’d have to do at work today. Yet, those thoughts were interrupted by Gavin as well. Michael sighed as he remembered that there wouldn’t be a British moron to attempt to ignore all day. Or someone to go out for bevs with after work. Granted, he could go with Geoff, who is also down a drinking buddy since Gavin is away. But…for some reason, that idea made Michael feel like he was just grasping at straws. Michael thought about dragging Ray to the bar with him, and having a drink or two while Ray shoveled nachos into his mouth and scoffed at the drunks. But, that wouldn’t be so much fun for Ray, and if Michael had one too many, Ray couldn’t drive Michael home (Gavin wouldn’t be able to drive Michael home either, but that wasn’t the point).

            “Gav, get your ass back home.” The redhead sighs as he takes in another guilty breath of Gavin’s scent. And, suddenly, Michael remembers all of the times he’d been on this bed with Gavin.

            Before going out for bevs, sometimes Gavin would like to come home and change first. So, to keep his eyes off of Gavin changing his clothes, Michael would stare up at the ceiling, while laying on Gavin’s bed and they’d talk about random shit.

            And, after going out for bevs, they’d both collapse onto the sofa in Geoff’s living room, talking and laughing loudly until Griffon asked them to politely be quiet so her daughter could sleep, or just to go out to Gavin’s room where they wouldn’t be heard.

            The two of them would walk clumsily, snickering to Gavin’s room, where they’d fall sloppily onto the bed. Sometimes, they’d lay down too close, and make awkward eye contact, before Gavin drunkenly mumbled some British nonsense and fell asleep. Those memories make Michael smile, and…they make him really miss Gavin.

            He pushes himself up off of Gavin’s bed, and gets cleaned up and dressed for work. And, once he’s dressed, he grabs his laptop, just to see if Gavin is on Skype. _He is!_ Or, um, _he is_ …a bit more calmly that time. Michael isn’t too excited…right?

            Michael can barely keep the grin off his face as he clicks on Gavin’s icon. He doesn’t hesitate to click the video-call button. Michael looks decent enough, having just neatened himself up for work. He’ll talk to Gavin until he _has_ to leave the house for work.

            The call rings for a while, before it’s picked up by an equally as excited looking Gavin, who clearly has his mouth full of something. The light is changing as Gavin walks through a kitchen and into a bedroom. The Brit is balancing the laptop and a bowl. He sets down the laptop first on a desk, and then he takes a seat. When he finally swallows what’s in his mouth, he grins even wider.

            “Michael!” Gavin chirps. “Hello, boi!”

            The redhead can barely even speak for some reason, he’s just incredibly content with seeing Gavin’s face. But, he musters up the ability to respond with something other than ‘my god, look at you’. Because, _look at him_. Gavin’s hair is a mess as usual. But, it just…looks _good_. And, his smile is brighter than the sun, and he’s smiling because of Michael. That’s just the best thing in the world right now. Michael has never missed anyone like this.

            “Michael?” Gavin frowns a bit, tilting his head to the side. “Did the bloody thing freeze? Or…are you just not moving?”

            “Sorry, sorry.” Michael clears his throat and sits up a bit taller. “It must’ve froze or something.” He lies. “Can you see me moving now?” He waves his hand at Gavin, and the Brit nods.

            “Yeah, I can see you!” Gavin grins again. “Hi, Michael!” His accented vowels sound even thicker than usual, being back in the UK for a while did that to him.

            “Hey, Gav.” Michael nods. “How are you?”

            “I’m great.” Gavin sounds genuinely happy, he _actually_ sounds ‘great’. Usually when people say that they're ‘great’ they don’t sound like it. But, Gavin sounds like it. “Isn’t it early there? And, how are you?”

            “I’m fine.” Michael isn’t sure if he sounds fine. “And, yeah. I just got ready for work, and I thought I’d just check on ya, I dunno.” He rubs a hand over his neck, suddenly feeling shy.

            “Aw,” Gavin takes another bite of whatever he’s eating, and proceeds to speak with his mouth full. “Nice of you.”

            “I guess.” Is Michael’s response. “Watcha eating?”

            “Shpah-get-tee.” Gavin says it like a dope, before tilting the bowl towards his laptop’s camera.

            “Alright, alright.” Michael chuckles. “I get it. Don’t spill the shit all over your computer, dumbass.”

            Gavin laughs as well, nearly dropping the bowl, squawking as he scrambles to get everything resettled.

            “You’re a mess of a human being.” Michael shakes his head, but he’s still smiling rather fondly. He feels unexplainably warm, talking to Gavin now. Why is that, though?

            “Speaking of food,” Gavin twirls his fork in his spaghetti. “Have you had breakfast?”

            “Nah, might not.”

            “If I was there,” Gavin puts the forkful of noodles into his mouth. “I’d make you bloody eat something.”

            “Oh yeah?”

            “Yeah.”

            “What’d you make me eat?” Michael picks up his phone, from where it was charging at his bedside. And then, he picks up the laptop and carries both downstairs to the kitchen.

            “What’ve you got?” Gavin arches a brow, noticing the change in scenery happening. “You’re going to go eat now?”

            “Since you’re making me.”

            “Am I?”

            “Are you what?” Michael asks.

            “Making you eat.”

            “Seems that way.” The older male sets his laptop on the kitchen island. “So?”

            “So…what?” Gavin is talking with his mouth full again.

            “What should I eat?” Michael tilts the screen so the camera, and Gavin, can see him better.

            “I already asked what you had.” Gavin is becoming amused at being given the task of choosing Michael’s meal.

            “Cereal, yogurt…bread for toast or something-“

            “Eggs?” Gavin interrupts.

            “Yeah, I think – wait…” Michael disappears from the screen, to check the fridge. Gavin waits, continuing his meal as he waits for Michael to get back. And, when he does, Gavin smiles again. “Yeah, we’ve got eggs.”

            “No, _you’ve_ got eggs.”

            “They’re you’re eggs too.”

            “But,” Gavin swallows. “They’ll be gone and or rotten by the time I get there.”

            “We share everything in the house. So, they’re yours too.”

            Gavin doesn’t say anything for a while, he looks away from the screen with a smile.

            “You’re so full of shit, Michael.” Gavin comments, almost too quietly for the microphone to pick up.

            “Why do you say that?” Michael is honestly curious. But, Gavin doesn’t elaborate.

            “Just fry up some eggs, and make some toast.” Gavin commands, and Michael blinks at him a few times, debating if that’s actually what he feels like eating. He shrugs though. Michael hadn’t felt like eating _anything_. So, eating this, rather he felt like eggs and toast or not, would be better than absolutely nothing. And, with that realization, Michael obliges and begins cooking.

            He angles the camera at a place where Gavin could see the fridge and the stove, and watch Michael prepare his morning meal.

            “You’ve got to talk or something, you dope.” Gavin says, watching Michael take the carton of eggs from the fridge. Michael hadn’t quite heard what Gavin has said, so he reproaches his computer and asks.

            “What’d you say, Gav?”

            “I feel like I’m watching a cooking show.” Gavin giggles. “And, because of that, you’ve got to say stuff.”

            “You’re kind of bossy, when there’s an entire ocean between us.” Michael comments.

            “I’m bossy when I’m around too.” Gavin doesn’t let Michael forget that fact.

            “True, I guess.” Michael rolls his eyes. “Can I get back cooking now, bossy-britches?”

            Gavin completely _squeaks_ at the nickname. “What kind of name is _that_?

            “The kind that you’re going to have permanently if you think you can keep telling me what to do.” Michael warns jokingly as he crosses back over to where he’d been mixing the eggs. He looks over his shoulder at the computer, at Gavin.

            “Say something, Michael!” Gavin is whining now. “Please?”

            “Ugh,” Michael can barely refuse a whiny Gavin. “And now, everyone, you want to beat your egg, real good. Like they’ve been a bad, _bad_ egg.” He gives a comical amount of sultry tones to his voice. Gavin is squeaking again.

            “What are you _doing_??” Gavin can hardly breathe through his amused giggles.

            “And, once you’ve beaten your eggs, you’re gonna put them in a hot, _hot_ skillet.” He dumps the eggs into the awaiting pan. “Mmm, listen to them just _sizzle_. “

            “This isn’t what I had in mind when I said _cooking show_ , you know.” Gavin shakes his head, he’s still laughing. “I don’t know what kind of cooking shows you end up watching. The late night ones, I’m guessing?”

            “When your eggs are nice and _steamy_ ,” Michael picks up the spatula. “Give them a few quick turns. _Ooooh, yeah_.”

            “You’re insufferable.” Gavin comments, grinning.

            “Take them off the heat now, let them take a break.” Michael says. “But, we’re not done here.”

            “Oh no?” Gavin _eggs_ him on.

            “Hell no,” Michael comes over to the computer. “It’s time for something more.”

            “Like what?” Gavin raises a curious brow.

            “The toast, silly.” Michael flashest a pretty smile, dimples and all, and…Gavin feels it too. The warmth, the contentment with being able to see Michael’s face. The Brit reaches his hand up to touch the screen where Michael’s dimpled face is. And, luckily, because of the angle, Michael can’t tell that Gavin is doing it. Gavin decides, like Michael, that the warmth is only because they miss each other. They’re both terribly blind.

            “Well,” Gavin clears his throat and takes his hand away from the screen. “Go make your toast.”

            “Is that an order?” Michael teases. “You’ve been dictating what I can eat for breakfast. Am I allowed to be jam on my toast? Butter?”

            “What if I said no?” Gavin crinkles his nose teasingly at Michael.

            “I’d tell you to eat shit.”

            “Nah, I’d rather just finish my spaghetti, thanks.”

            “Smartass.” Michael walks away again to finish making his breakfast. And, when it’s done, he and Gavin ‘eat together’. Gavin having his kinda late lunch, Michael having his breakfast. They talk about random things, mostly about the AH office’s activities, and their house. Also, about what Gavin’s been up to with the movie he’s working on, and lastly how Dan is.

            Gavin asks if Michael wants to talk to Dan, and Michael sighs. No, he doesn’t want to talk to Dan. Seeing Gavin and Dan interacting makes Michael feel weird. They’re so in-sync, squawking and sharing the same ‘nonsense’ dialect and identical nicknames with their similar accents and all. Michael’s not too proud to admit that the weird feeling he’s getting is probably jealousy.

            “Nah, I’ve gotta go to work, remember?” Michael puts on his best apologetic smile. He feels his stomach turn slightly at the disappointed look on Gavin’s face.

            “Oh.” Is all Gavin says. “Alright then, boi. Have a good day at work, yeah?”

            “You too.” Michael replies, then stops himself. “Oh…I mean, if you’re working on the set today.”

            “Yeah, in a few hours.” Gavin nods, and his normal grin is back. “We’ve gotta shoot this cool scene near the lake. It’s gonna be a battle against time, because we’re trying to capture the sunset and all that. It’ll probably take the rest of the week to get the best shot.”

            Michael listens, nodding at the appropriate times.

            “Awesome, Gavvers.” Michael nods again. “You’re out there in the big world, making me proud.”

            “Shut up.” Gavin snickers, trying to hide the blush perching itself on his cheekbones. Hopefully the camera quality wouldn’t let Michael see that.

            “Gonna go, ok?” Michael asks.

            “Yeah.”

            “Alright, um,” Michael shrugs. “Bye, Gavin. Talk to you tomorrow.”

            “Wait!” Gavin whines. “You’ve gotta call me later, too!”

            “Later?” Michael repeats, then frowns. “But, the time difference…”

            “So?”

            “Won’t it be, like… _late_ , late, when I call you?”

            “What time do you think you could call?”

            “When would you be working on the set?” Michael counters.

            “The set would wrap up about…eight-ish, for me. You’ll still be at work.” Gavin points out.

            “So…” Michael rubs a hand over his jaw. He should’ve shaved today, he can feel the beginnings of scruff. “If I get home around maybe six or seven, my time, should I Skype-call you?”

            “Yes.” Gavin nods. “It’ll be late-ish for me, but I’ll be up.”

            “What if Dan wants to take you out for drinks or something?” Michael asks.

            “He’s got a date or something.” Gavin rolls his eyes. “Some bird gave him his number last time we were out, so, I’ll be all alone. Don’t worry about it.” The way he says it make Michael tilt his head in question, but he doesn’t comment it on it.

            “Alright…” Michael raises and lowers his shoulders. “I’ll give you a call around…seven, my time. Ok?”

            “Yes, please.” Gavin looks at Michael fondly for a moment. “Bye.”

            Michael gives Gavin that same look. “Alright, bye, Gav.”


	3. Just Make the Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **M06ar** : how does it feel? you fuck
> 
> **yesThanks** : get on cam
> 
> **M06ar** : is...that a threat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello!
> 
> Well, my computer decided to cooperate so have a teeny chapter while I work on the next bit! I was going to post this bit along with their video-chat bit. But, my laptop went back onto the fritz. So, instead of making you all wait, I just decided to post this little chat so I'd at least give you all SOME SORT of an update. 
> 
> If you'd like, enjoy this while I write the video-chat.  
> I'll post that part ASAP. 
> 
> And As Always,  
> Thanks for Reading!  
> ~ThatMavin

**yesThanks** : Dan just left for his date or whatever

**yesThanks** : can’t really say that i see the point in going on a date this late at night

**yesThanks** : guess he’s not really going for a “date” then

**yesThanks** : probably just a shag

**yesThanks** : can’t say i blame him lol

**yesThanks** : it’s been...damn. it’s been a bloody while, for me. 

**M06ar** : been a while for what?

**yesThanks** : Michael!

**M06ar** : hey, Gavvers :) lmfao, were you talking to yourself?

**yesThanks** : well, i was waiting for you to hop onto the chat, you donut.

**M06ar** : i’m here now, so you can stop being a lonely fuck xD

**yesThanks** : omg, shut up, boi! how was work? do they miss me yet? haha 

**M06ar** : i walked into the fucking office

**M06ar** : and Ray was all like ‘this morning must have been a “Gavin Morning” '

**yesThanks** : what’s a “Gavin Morning” ??

**M06ar** : apparently, the guys in the office all say that i walk in all happy and shit in the morning after we talk...or whatever. idk, i think they’re just making fun of me lol

**M06ar** : ...hello? where’d you go?

**M06ar** : are you giving me the silent treatment because i didn’t say that i agreed with them?

**M06ar** : ok, fine. well...sure. talking to you in the morning does make me happy before work. fine, i said it.

**M06ar** : hello?

**M06ar** : Gavin?

**M06ar** : DUDE!

**M06ar** : whatever...

**M06ar** : GAVIN!

**yesThanks** : i’m here, i’m here!

**M06ar** : what the hell, dude?

**yesThanks** : i had typed that i was going to go get some water...but i didn’t send it.

**M06ar** : lol stupid

**yesThanks** : sorry for leaving you hanging buuuuuuut, i did read all those lovely messages you sent me 

**M06ar** : ok?

**yesThanks** : annnnnd i’m glad that talking to me in the morning makes you happy, it makes me happy too

**M06ar** : don’t be all sappy, you ass

**yesThanks** : lol :)

**M06ar** : sooooooo 

**M06ar** : how was your day?

**yesThanks** : *shrugs*

**M06ar** : ...alright, good talk

**yesThanks** : i didn’t bloody do much!

**M06ar** : ok, ok! calm down, boi

**M06ar** : lmfao 

**yesThanks** : hahaha

**M06ar** : wait -- WAIT

**yesThanks** : what?

**M06ar** : i thought you were doing that whole sunset thing?

**yesThanks** : i did

**M06ar** : tell me about that, then

**yesThanks** : not interesting, really

**M06ar** : *british prick voice* oi! loOk aT mEeeEEe! i’M GAVVY FReE!

**yesThanks** : what the hell are you doing??

**M06ar** : i wORK on MoVie SEts BuT it’S NOT inTErestiNG #lolBritSwag

**yesThanks** : i really hate you a lot

**yesThanks** : sometimes

**M06ar** : why don’t you wanna talk about your work?

**yesThanks** : *shrugs*

**M06ar** : omfg stop doing that

**yesThanks** : *shrugs again*

**M06ar** : *shoves you*

**yesThanks** : don’t do that! don’t be mean, lol

**M06ar** : you’re being mean to me, excluding me from your work!

**yesThanks** : for pete's sake, Michael...I’m not EXCLUDING YOU...

**yesThanks** : Michael?

**yesThanks** : hello?

**M06ar** : *folds arms*

**yesThanks** : oh, so that’s how we’re playing it?

**M06ar** : *shrugs*

**M06ar** : that’s right!

**M06ar** : how does it feel? you fuck

**yesThanks** : get on cam

**M06ar** : is...that a threat?

**yesThanks** : i want to frown at you properly

**M06ar** : hahaha, omfg. i hate you.

**yesThanks** : get on cam, NOW

**M06ar** : well, then video call me.

**yesThanks** : oh, i will, Michael. I WILL.

**M06ar** : you’re so stupid.

**yesThanks** : no, you’re dumb.

**M06ar** : just make the call

**yesThanks** : impatient?

**M06ar** : fuck you lol, no

**yesThanks** : alright, gonna call now, boi. you’d better pick up...

**M06ar** : or what?

 

incoming video-call from **yesThanks**...

 

 


	4. Friendly Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Shut the hell up.”
> 
> “Make me.”
> 
> “Stop flirting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello!
> 
> So, my computer is working for the time being.  
> I am so happy. I can finally post this chapter.  
> Well, that's all I have to say. I really enjoyed writing this chapter!  
> Enjoy <3
> 
> And As Always,  
> Thanks for Reading!  
> ~ThatMavin (^_^)"/"

** “That’s not a frown.”  **

** “Neither is that.” **

** “Still not a -- what is _that_?” **

** “You just look like you need to fart.” **

** “Are you even trying?” **

** “This is why I’m Michael ‘Rage Quit’ Jones, and you’re just an idiot.” **

 

Michael’s onslaught of criticisms didn’t discourage Gavin, they normally didn’t anyway. Really, they just made him laugh. Gavin didn’t question the fact that making faces at Michael via webcam was making him incredibly happy. And, even though Michael was shutting down every attempt at a frown that Gavin was making, Michael was laughing too.”

“Stop making me laugh, Michael!” Gavin squeaks, wiping the laughter-induced tears from his eyes. “It’s making it _impossible_ to frown.”

“Why’d you want to frown at me again?” Michael runs a hand over his work-day-mussed curls. Hours of taking off and putting on the headphones, and ruffling his hair frustratedly at the games had sent Michael’s curls on a one way trip to floof-town. Gavin had already commented on it, _Look at your hair, boi! You look like you lost a fight with a leaf blower._

“I wanted to frown at you because you were being a pleb, Michael.” Gavin shrugs, and then it’s quiet between them. “And, I’m glad you picked up the call. You would’ve been in trouble if you hadn’t.”

“Were you gonna ground me?”

“Would you have let me ground you, if I wanted to?” Gavin smirks, bringing his glass of water to his mouth. Why was Michael watching that? It felt like something he shouldn’t be watching. Seriously, the guy was just drinking water! That shouldn’t be uncomfortable to watch. “What’s wrong?”

“Huh?” Michael blinks. 

“You were frowning at me.” Gavin puts the glass down. “I was supposed to be frowning at you.”

“Oh, was I?” The redhead clears his throat. “My bad.”

“It’s...fine.” Gavin assures him. “You just looked upset...”

“I was thinking.”

“About what?”

_Your mouth -- what the fuck is wrong with me?_ Michael wipes a hand over his face. This wasn’t right. He had no idea why he was thinking about that. He doesn’t normally. What the actual _fuck_?

“Just, thinking about tomorrow.” Michael lies. 

“What’s tomorrow?” Gavin inquired casually, picking up the computer and carrying it over from the desk, to his bed. He set the laptop down on his pillow to keep it elevated enough, then he laid onto his belly. “Is this angle ok?”

“I don’t care.” Michael answers too quickly, but he is glad that Gavin changed the subject about ‘tomorrow’ because Michael didn’t have a lie ready to talk about whatever ‘tomorrow’ was supposed to be. It was just going to be another day of work. Nothing to frown in thought about. “Thirteen days until you come home.”

“I know! That’s less than two weeks, boi!” Gavin absolutely beams. “Then, I get to meet our house!”

“ _Meet the house_.” Michael repeats with a snort. “Right.”

“It’s true,” Gavin declares, nodding. “I don’t know it yet, the house and I are strangers.” 

“I guess.” Michael, to be honest, was starting to feel awkward. He felt like there was something he should be saying, but he didn’t know what it was. Also, he didn’t know what to talk about with Gavin. This never happened when they were in person. If it ever got too quiet between them, either of them would start up a play fight match and they’d roll about for a while. That, or they’d just go do something, play a video game together or whatever. That’s it! “Hey, dude!”

Gavin startles as Michael’s sudden shout, but, he blinks up at the screen. 

“What?” Gavin asks. 

“We should play a game.” Michael suggests. “You wanna?”

“A...game?” Gavin tilts his head to the side. “Like, right now?”

“No, next fucking year, stupid.”

“How can we play a game?” 

“Get on Xbox Live.”

“Ugh,” Gavin rolls onto his back, still in frame. Michael can see the peek of Gavin’s stomach where the Brit’s shirt has ridden up. Why did he notice that? He wouldn’t normally. “Michael, that means I’ll have to get out of bed.”

“Get your lazy ass up.”

“Hey,” Gavin rolls back onto his stomach to see Michael. “You’re one to talk, it’s not late at night where you are.”

“I...forgot about the time difference.”

“Not only that,” Gavin adds. “But, what if Dan brings his ‘date’ back _here_ to shag her? I don’t wanna be in the living room when that happens.”

“Actually, I think you would rather be in the living room, where your game system will drown out the noise of their ‘shagging’.” Michael shrugs. “Just saying.”

Gavin thinks about it for a second. “Oh god, you’re right.”

“I know I am, so play with me.”

“ _Play_ with you, hm?” Gavin crinkles his nose teasingly at Michael. The older blushes. 

“Shut the hell up.”

“Make me.”

“Stop flirting.” Michael jokes, hoping Gavin doesn’t take him seriously. Gavin stops making his teasing face, and looks at Michael silently for a moment. It gets too quiet, so Michael speaks up. “What? Why’re you looking at me like that?”

“You don’t really want me to stop, do you?” Gavin asks, voice too neutral to tell if he’s serious or not. “You like this, don’t you, Michael? I bet you want _more_.”

Michael is dead, he’s certain of it. He’s no longer a living, breathing thing with a heart beat. His entire body is on pause. There is not a fiber in his being that’s alive right now. Michael ‘Rage Quit’ Jones: **deceased**. 

“I’m just kidding! Michael, your _face_!” Gavin begins giggling. 

“I _will_ kill you.” Michael decides that since _he’s_ not dead, he’ll surely see to it that Gavin will be, for messing with him. 

~*~

They play video games until Gavin gets too tired, and it gets too late for him to stay up anymore. Michael offers to end the call and let him sleep, Gavin asks him to stay, so of course Michael stays. 

Gavin is curled up in bed, laptop on the other side of the bed, as if Michael was laying beside him. The Brit giggles because he finds this entirely amusing. 

“You’re my bedbug boi!” Gavin exclaims once again. Michael shakes his head. 

“You keep saying that, but it still doesn’t sound right.” 

“I think it sounds fine.”

“Well, you think a lot of things.” Michael gets up off of the couch, because his ass is asleep, he’s been sitting there too long. “I’ll take you to your bedroom and show you where you’d be if you were in this house.”

Gavin watches as the scenery changes once Michael’s on the move. “Yeah,” He smiles sleepily. “Show me again, Michael.”

“I am.” Michael carries the computer up the stairs, around the U shaped hall to where Gavin’s room is. He turns the computer away from him and shows Gavin the room. He slowly pans the camera around to give Gavin perspective. 

“Wait, go back.” Gavin says through a yawn as he wants to re-see something. “It’s perfect, I want to move in.”

“You already have.” Michael shows Gavin the boxes.

“Michael,” Gavin giggles as the redhead turns the camera back around. He studies Michael’s face for a moment. “Lie down.”

“Hm?”

“In my bed, lie down.” Gavin instructs, and Michael complies. He was just lying here earlier that day. “Is it comfortable?”

“You should know,” Michael points out. “It’s the same bed you’ve always had.”

“I know, but is it comfortable to you?”

“Sure.” Michael says instead of: _yes, it’s comfortable, but it sucks because it makes me miss you like hell_.

“Good.” Gavin is wearing a lazy, tired grin. “It’s like we’re laying in the same bed.” He comments, sounding a bit distant in thought when he says it. 

“I guess.” Michael doesn’t want to admit that it does feel that way. 

“Do you remember when we used to lay together when I lived at Geoff’s?”

“What?” 

“Do you?” Gavin asks, knowing that Michael must’ve heard him. And, Michael _had_ heard him...it’s just...Gavin’s voice sounds so gentle, so soft. He can’t tell if it’s because Gavin is tired...or if it’s...

“Yeah, how could I not remember? We did it all the time.” Michael tries to sound casual about it. 

“I miss that.” Gavin yawns again.

“You mean that you miss Geoff’s house? Or the bed...or-”

“I miss _you_.” Gavin clarifies before Michael can ask. 

“Oh.” Is all Michael can get out. 

“Goodnight, boi.” Gavin shuts his eyes, and Michael just looks at him. 

“You’re just going to...end it like that?” Michael doesn’t know why, but he feels angry. “That’s it? You’re going to say some shit like _that_ , then drift away to night-night land? You fuck! You prick!” Is he really angry, or is he confused? Is he afraid? Afraid of what Gavin might’ve meant when he said-

“Shhh,” Gavin shushes him, eyes remaining closed. “You’re too loud.”

“You’re not answering my questions!”

“ _Shhhhh_ , Michael.”

“But-”

“Shut your gob.”

“Gavin, I’m serious.”

“All I said,” Gavin’s eyes slowly open. “Is that I missed you! What’s the big deal??”

Michael shut up, and looked like a kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar. He was blushing, mouth open like an idiot. Gavin studied his face for a moment longer before shaking his head. 

“You’re just used to getting yourself worked up, huh?” Gavin is smiling. “I guess that’s just your thing.” He chuckles lightly. “I’m going to hang up the call now, go blow off some steam.”

Michael still hasn’t said anything. 

“Goodnight, boi.” Gavin is still speaking in a gentle voice. “I’ll be home before you know it.”

**yesThanks** has ended the call

 

~*~ 

( **The Next Morning** )

**M06ar** : morning

**M06ar** : or...afternoon for you, i guess...right?

**M06ar** : it says you’re online, so talk to me.

**M06ar** : you fuck

**M06ar** : dude! i need to talk to you, i’m serious

**M06ar** : i wanted to apologize for seeming weird last night

**M06ar** : well, i mean...if i DID seem weird to you

**M06ar** : if not, just ignore me

**M06ar** : gavin...

**M06ar** : whatever.

( **Two Hours Later)**

**yesThanks** : you’re at work now, right? you shouldn’t be on skype at work

**M06ar** : haven’t you ever been to our job? we can get drunk at our desks. i don’t think skype is the worst i could do...

**yesThanks** : true

**M06ar** : sooooo...

**yesThanks** : yeah?

**M06ar** : are we cool?

**yesThanks** : what do you mean?

**M06ar** : did...you not see my ramblings earlier?

**yesThanks** : about what?

**M06ar** : me being weird yesterday

**yesThanks** : were you being weird?

**M06ar** : i don’t know

**yesThanks** : are you ok?

**M06ar** : yeah

**yesThanks** : good :)

**M06ar** : so are we cool???

**yesThanks** : just call me later, you dope

**M06ar** : video call?

**yesThanks** : yup!

**M06ar** : i might be busy? idk, but i could always message you

**yesThanks** : we’ll see, then :)

**M06ar** : sure. but are we cool or not??

**yesThanks** : you’re a stupid idiot moron

**M06ar** : for asking if we’re ok??

**yesThanks** : you’re my best friend! being weird together is what we do.

**M06ar** : i know that, but i was a different kind of weird yesterday.

**yesThanks** : you’re being a different kind of weird right now...

**M06ar** : fine, let’s just drop it.

**yesThanks** : i’ve already dropped it

**M06ar** : we have to record an LP, so i need to go

**yesThanks** : alright, ttyl

**M06ar** : yup

**yesThanks** : promise

**M06ar** : what? of course i do. that’s a dumb question. 

**yesThanks** : it wasn’t a question, i was telling you to.

**M06ar** : why should i?

**yesThanks** : do it

**M06ar** : ??? gavin, please

**yesThanks** : do it, michael!

**M06ar** : no

**yesThanks** : DO IT

**M06ar** : fine! i fucking promise! you happy now??

**yesThanks** : yay! bye, boi! 

**M06ar** : i hate you

**M06ar** is offline


End file.
